Piedra sobre piedra
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: "Por las noches las doncellas lloraban sobre sus almohadas, incapaces de vencer las pesadillas que provocaban sus alaridos , y los más fuertes guerreros se frotaban las sienes con urgencia; aquel hombre enorme tenía en vilo a todo un castillo. Otra de esas razones, por supuesto, era que querían verle morir cuanto antes." Spoilers Festín de Cuervos. POV Qyburn.


**Disclaimer:** _todo del señor Martin._

**N/A:**_ este fic participa en el reto de "¡Secundarios a Estribor!" de _**Alas negras, palabras negras**.

**N/A2:** _Spoilers de "Festín de Cuervos"._

La joven boqueó en busca de aquel necesitado aire que se posaba sobre sus labios pero que nunca llegaba a entrar a su organismo, el mismo que acariciaba con la suavidad de un amante sus órganos expuestos pero que no servía para mantenerla con vida. Unos segundos después Qyburn presenciaba los inequívocos espasmos de la muerte.

Suspiró. Apenas había podido examinarla, era consciente de que le había llevado más tiempo del necesario encontrar el foco de la enfermedad, demasiado el probar a juntar con otras sustancias, pero lo había hecho. Y además apostaría lo que fuera a que lo hizo mucho más rápido que cualquier otro aprendiz de Antigua. Pero ahí estaba el archimaestre Ebrose, interponiéndose en sus investigaciones, juzgando el trabajo de todo un trimestre como inmoral y maldito. ¿Qué sabría él? Había aprendido más con sus recientes prácticas que en varios años de instrucción en aquellos nauseabundos depósitos, podía hacer cosas que ni siquiera planteaban libros avanzados de medicina. Sus pupilas chocaron con las del archimaestre, podía ver en sus marcadas venas y su amoratado cuello el grado de su indignación, sus ojos vacilaban con la furia del espanto, su voz, siempre melodiosa y amable para aquellos que buscan más, se alzaba poderosa e inclemente en aquel minúsculo espacio. El que tantas veces había elogiado su dominio en las artes curativas no dudaba ahora en condenarle al más pútrido y oscuro de los Siete Infiernos.

Y lo peor era aquella ahora importante multitud que se arremolinaba en torno a las faldas del anciano, atraída sin duda por las voces de su mentor. Los aprendices, muchos de ellos compañeros; conocidos, no disimulaban su horror. Alzaban las cejas con escepticismo, señalaban los restos mortales de su experimento con renovado ímpetu y cuchicheaban entre ellos en apresurados susurros.

Pensó en gritarles para aclarar las cosas, en mostrar su desacuerdo en cuanto a no investigar aquella rama prohibida y sumamente desconocida, pensó en enseñar sus cuadernos y anotaciones, en defender, con el fervor del que sabe, que la muerte era uno de esos otros ámbitos hechos para estudiarlos y que merecía la misma atención que su némesis. Quiso reírse de sus supersticiones, de su ignorancia, pero el hombre de hirsutas mejillas y ojos punzantes acababa de decir algo que, por mucho que supiera de la probabilidad del asunto, que lo que hacía estaba considerado como inmoral y maldito, jamás pensó iba a decir.

Un súbito tirón y todo aquello por lo que había trabajado y estudiado, por lo que había renunciado, quedó olvidado.

Su cadena, o lo que quedaba de ella, oscilaba indiferente en las pálidas manos del mayor, y éste, lanzando una última mirada iracunda al joven, se marchó.

A día de hoy Qyburn aún notaba la ausencia del frío peso de los metales sobre su cuello y el dolor del collar cuando lo arrancaron.

Se permitió unos segundos para masajear la piel del cogote y continuó hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Recordó al Gran Maestre Pycelle con su larga y refulgente cadena, soportando en su anciana y arrugada piel un peso del que visiblemente se enorgullecía.

Sus labios se curvaron antes de siquiera pensarlo. Apartó las manos de su cuello y volvió a su tarea. Casi había acabado allí, recorría la pequeña habitación a grandes zancadas recogiendo esto y aquello, en varias ocasiones hurgó, tomó y dejó en el mismo lugar diversos y minúsculos tarros, muchos de los cuales acabaron finalmente escondidos entre pliegues. _"Por si acaso" _se decía. Leche de la amapola, paños, brea, vino, sueros y diferentes hierbas. Herramientas de todo tipo: pinzas, cuchillos, cuñas, pequeños estuches de piel sucia y remendada, cuencos y variados instrumentos que no todo el mundo se atrevería a tocar.

Alzó la vista hacia la ventana y comprobó que, efectivamente, era tarde. Suspiró por enésima vez en aquel día y trasteó en su bolsa para hacer inventario. Unos secos toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos unos minutos después y uno de esos guardias de reluciente armadura e impoluta capa roja entró en el cuarto.

- Ya está todo listo. La reina ha dispuesto lo que pedisteis, os espera en las mazmorras.

El maestre asintió, recogió la bolsa con inusitada delicadeza y salió de su habitación a paso vivo, sin cerciorarse, ni importarle siquiera, de si el otro le acompañaba o no.

Los pasillos nunca le habían parecido tan largos ni la túnica tan molesta. Pareciera que los escalones se hubieran reproducido y el castillo aumentado. Trató de mantener la cabeza fría y la impaciencia a raya, trató de ignorar el incesante hormigueo de sus yemas y acallar el júbilo que amenazaba con escapársele por la boca. Por los Siete Infiernos, solo los dioses sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde las últimas investigaciones; demasiado.

No pudo evitar pensar en las celdas que, según le acababan de anunciar tendría bajo control; obviamente Cersei había pensado en todos los detalles. Las mazmorras eran sitios fríos, oscuros y peligrosos, nadie bajaría si no fuera para algo estrictamente necesario así que la privacidad estaría cien por cien asegurada. La sonrisa acudió una vez más a su boca.

Es verdad que la reina se había mostrado un poco reacia al principio pero finalmente contaba con su permiso, incluso había conseguido que, de vez en cuando y solo cuando le fuera posible, le proporcionara algunos cuerpos que ya no considerara útiles; había gente por la que no se podía hacer nada, al menos él podría aprovecharlos de alguna forma. Y un buen ejemplo era aquel pobre diablo.

Conforme bajaban por el complejo laberinto los alaridos de Ser Gregor Clegane se hacían cada vez más audibles. Sus gritos, salvajes, rebotaban en las frías paredes de piedra. Y el eco se elevaba hasta resultar irremediablemente ineviable.

El anciano se recogió la túnica y avanzó más rápidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba aquella había sido una de las razones por las que el traslado de Ser Gregor había tenido tan buena acogida. Por las noches las doncellas lloraban sobre sus almohadas, incapaces de vencer las pesadillas que provocaban sus alaridos, los niños buscaban las sábanas y el calor de sus padres, los más fuertes guerreros se frotaban las sienes con urgencia; aquel hombre enorme tenía en vilo a todo un castillo. Otra de esas razones, por supuesto, era que querían verle morir cuanto antes.

Torcieron el último recodo y al fin vieron aquella puerta oxidada y oscura, foco de toda una mañana de incertidumbre y deseo. El hombre asintió en dirección al guarda para indicarle que su tarea había concluído y éste le devolvió el gesto un momento después, deseoso quizá de deshacerse de aquella detestable misión. Qyburn no avanzó hasta que los últimos pasos metálicos resonaron en la distancia, entonces y no antes la puerta dejó de interponerse.

Las luces eran escasas y casi no podía verse bien la habitación, el hedor a excrementos y podredumbre hacía arrugar la nariz y el frío calaba hasta los huesos; pero no al exmaestre. Él había tenido que soportar aquello otras veces y ahora, aunque desagradable, no era algo que interfiriera especialemente.

El hombre cortó rápidamente la distancia hasta el improvisario inmobiliario y su pulcra e impoluta túnica blanca fue sustituida en unos momentos por aquella tela basta de algodón que había mandado preparar. Abotonó los últimos broches y amoldó a su delgada figura aquel rígido delantal de piel gastada que reposaba sobre uno de los taburetes de la estancia.

- Bien, amigo, creo que no podemos hacer nada más por ti. Sus manos arreglaron con cuidado las mangas de su reciente atuendo sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada a su compañero. Por desgracia los dos sabemos cuál es el problema y el problema hace mucho que no tiene solución.

Las herramientas que había traído pronto fueron sacadas y alineadas. Los tarros dejaron su oscuro escondite y los cuencos se rellenaron con distintos líquidos.

Un ronco sonido hizo levantar los pesados párpados hacia el hombre que ahora se revolvía con renovadas fuerzas para librarse de los grilletes; ser Gregor Clegane yacía sujeto de pies, torso y muñecas en una improvisada camilla, tapado, recatadamente, con una fina sábana parda. Habían tenido que juntar unas mesas, enormes ya de por sí, para cubrir la longitud del gigante.

La Montaña, conocedor ya de las artes de aquel hombre menudo que había intervenido en su mal, se agitó violentamente en su sitio y los rugidos se multiplicaron con el eco. Qyburn hizo una mueca de desagrado y desplegó su estuche de piel. Unos finos cuchillos de aspecto temible brillaron a la escasa luz de las antorchas.

- El problema... - hizo una pausa y sonrió amablemente hacia el otro- El verdadero problema, Ser Gregor, es que todos están cansados de su dolor. Desean que todo esto acabe, incluida la reina.

El anciano lanzó una significativa mirada a su paciente y llevó hasta él todo aquello que iba a necesitar inmediatamente. El hombre intentó huir de su captor y, una vez más, las correas mordieron la piel resentida de sus brazos. Los dedos rápidos y fríos del mayor se hicieron con la sábana y destaparon el antaño vigoroso cuerpo del coloso.

El anciano empapó varios paños en una sustancia espesa y blancuzca y repasó la figura de su compañero con las pupilas cargadas de glacial indiferencia.

El cuello del titán palpitaba con furia, su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo sin importarle la falta de piel en aquella zona infectada y amoratada que bajaba hasta el estómago, donde el anciano había tenido que improvisar un apuntalamiento bastante rudimentario para poder acceder mejor al interior envenenado. Qyburn murmuró para sí algunas palabras y posó los paños sobre una de las alargadas heridas de lanza que aún no había examinado en profundidad, palpando con cuidado la zona hinchada.

Los gritos escapaban de entre sus dientes apretados como el aire de aquella joven de sus primeros experimentos. El exmaestre suspiró recordando, por segunda vez en aquel día, aquel incidente. El rostro inclemente del archimaestre Ebrose volvió con pasmosa nitidez.

- Bien, tranquilo. Por suerte para ambos contamos con su benevolencia. Qyburn volvió a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no terminó de llegar a sus ojos. A tí, amigo, te ha dejado vivir un poco más...

Dejó los paños a un lado ignorando las súplicas e insultos que empezaba a proferirle, como siempre. El maestre prendió unos candelabros con ayuda de las antorchas de las paredes y lo acercó al mayor de los Clegane para tener una visión más amplia de su anatomía. La nueva luz daba a sus rasgos, por lo general humildes y amables, un aspecto inquietante y peligroso que solo aquellos afortunados de las camillas conseguían sonsacarle.

Las herramientas volvieron a brillar entre sus largos dedos y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia el paciente de aquella forma que dan innumerables años de trabajo.

- A mí, ser Gregor... A mí por fin me ha dejado jugar.


End file.
